Friends Forever?
by Fighter Tsunade
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Sora and Riku became friends? Or wondered what life was like before Kingdom Hearts? This story tells it all. PG just in case. Back up again!
1. Meeting

A young boy sat upon the shores of Destiny Islands. His silver hair swayed as the breeze came in. His green eyes looked out towards the sea, as if looking at something far away. He was about three and this was the first time his parents let him come to the main island. The other kids had rejected him so he sat on the beach, letting the water lick his feet.   
After an hour or so another boy about two sat down beside him. This boy had brown messy hair and calm blue eyes.

"My name is Sora!" He squeaked.

"I'm Riku." The first boy said.

"Do you wanna play with me? The other kids don't like the color of my beach ball." In his hands Sora held a red and white beach ball.

"I think the color is fine." Riku replied. "Sure I'll play with you." He got up and walked away from the beach.

"I'll throw it to you." Sora yelled even though he was just a short distance away. "Catch!" He threw the ball at his new friend.

"Whoa!" The older boy gasped when he caught it. The younger kid had a killer arm. He tossed the ball back and soon they were playing catch. When the sun started to go down they heard their mother's voices.

"Riku, come on, time to go!" One mother called.

"Sora, dinner's ready, time to come home!" Sora's mom yelled. They both climbed into their small boats and started to row back to the islands where they lived.

But before they went their separate ways Sora spoke out. "Will we be friends forever?" He asked his new best friend.

"Forever." Riku replied then they went on their ways.

Short Chapters because only so much can happen to little kids in one day. And yes, Kairi will appear in later chapters.


	2. Riku and water

Days passed since the friends had met and with each day they became closer. Everyday they played with Sora's beach ball until the unexpected happened. It popped.

"Riku! It popped!" Sora yelled. Riku ran over to where Sora was standing and bent down to take a look. "Guess we'll have to find something else to play." He replied, picking up the wrecked ball. They decided to sit down and talk about what they were going to play.

"How about tag?" Sora suggested.

Riku shook his head, "It's no fun with one person...how about hide and seek?"

"Great idea. I wanna be IT!" Sora laughed.

"Okay, count to fifty and then come looking for me." Riku started to dash off.

"Okay." The young boy called after him. He walked over to the shack, walked into it, and started to count. "1...2...3...5..4...7...10.."  
Meanwhile Riku was already on the island that he would be standing on his last moment on the islands yet he didn't know it. He ran into a bush by the edge and hugged his knees close to his body. He'll never find me here. He thought.  
"39....40...23...50!" Sora finished counting and started to look on the main island. He couldn't find Riku. He decided to check on the island with the strange tree that bent over the water. "I wonder where he is..." He mumbled to himself as he scanned the island with his eyes. "Maybe he's not here..." He turned back and was on the bridge when he heard something.

"Woah! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Riku had stood up and lost his balance. Splash! He fell into the water. At first he wasn't worried, but then he remembered he couldn't swim! He started kicking and trashing in cold substance.

"Hang on!" Sora called to him. He ran over to where Riku had fallen. He then dived into the water without hesitation. He could swim. He grabbed Riku who was now riding behind him, grasping his shoulders. When they got to shore both collapsed.

"Thanks." Riku said, breathing hard.

"No problem." Sora replied, breathing even harder. "Tomorrow I'm going to teach you how to swim." They both laughed.


	3. Wakka

For the next couple of days Sora taught Riku how to swim and in time they went swimming. Soon they got bored of just swimming and started to just hang out by what they called, "The weird looking tree that hangs over the water". Today they sat upon it, looking out at sea and Riku was deeply in thought. _What's out there? Is this island the only thing out there? Are there others? Where are they from?_ His thoughts raced through his mind. Sora on the other hand was lying on the tree, taking an afternoon nap.

"Watch out!" Somebody yelled as a blitz ball came racing at them. Fortunately for Riku it hit Sora instead of him, knocking the young boy off the tree.

"Sorry about that." A kid much older than them came to retrieve the ball.

"It's okay." Sora said, climbing back onto the tree. Two other kids ran up.

"Wakka, come on, let's play!" A girl with brown hair tugged at the older kid's shirt.

"Yeah!" A blonde kid said, hand on his hips.

"Alright..." Wakka looked at the two small boys on the tree. "Would you like to come play? You two look bored." He asked them.

"Sure!" They both said in unison.

"No they can't!" The girl said to Wakka.

"They're not cool enough!" The boy agreed.

"Selphie, Tidus, we're all stuck on this island together so why not enjoy each other's company ya?" Wakka bent down to them.

"Alright..." Selphie said.

"I guess..." Tidus mumbled looking at the ground. They five raced down to the beach to play with Wakka's Blitz ball until the sun went down.


	4. Special Place

A/N: Long time no write, eh? Well, I felt like making a new chapter for this…Don't really know what's going to happen in it though…-blink- Enjoy! I can't believe it's so short though… 

Oh, before I forget…THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!-hugs everyone that gave her reviews-

* * *

"Riiikkkkuuuu!" Sora called from afar.

Riku turned around. He had been standing on the dock, looking out at the sea.

Sora was hanging upside down from a palm tree, his feet wrapped around the trunk.

_He's going to fall.._ Riku thought, gazing at his friend.

Just at that moment, Sora's legs lost their grip and fell to the ground, his head hitting first. Riku ran over to him.

"You're a baka." Riku crossed his arms as the younger boy sat up, rubbing his head.

"Takes one to know one." Sora retorted.

"That's lame." Riku helped Sora up.

"But I found something!" Sora exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" Riku asked.

"It's a secret hiding only me and you will know about from know on." Sora dropped his voice to a whisper even though the other children of the island were playing volleyball on the beach. "Follow me." Sora began walking towards the waterfall.

Riku followed him, waiting to see what his friend had discovered. Sora looked around cautiously, when he saw that no one's attention was on them, he crawled into a small tunnel.

They continued down the tunnel until they reached a cave. At the end of the cave was a piece of wood that looked like a door with no handle.

"Isn't it cool!" Sora smiled happily.

Riku returned the smile and nodded. "From now on, this is our place."


End file.
